


Rabbit Song

by SherlockHolmes



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Mitchell's history, Other, Rape/Non-con References, inspired by "What's Done in the Dark"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment of pressure, Mitchell finally mentions something from his past</p><p>It's just a shame it's not what anyone wanted to hear</p><p>Based around queenmab_scherzo's What's Done in the Dark, directly after chapter 15, but can be read alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenmab_scherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmab_scherzo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What's Done in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764227) by [queenmab_scherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmab_scherzo/pseuds/queenmab_scherzo). 



“I want him out.”

Mitchell’s voice is harsh and cracked, eyes wide and desperate and reminds George a bit too much of a rabbit caught in headlights to be comfortable. Without the stake in his hands, having had it wrestled out by George and Nina, he looks more vulnerable than George has ever seen him. In that moment, George wants to just nod, give in, tell Mitchell they can get him out, it’ll be fine, they can do this. But before the words can get out, Nina is speaking.

“What do you suggest we do with him, then? Kick him out onto the street? Kill him? He doesn’t remember a thing, Mitchell! He’s an innocent.”

His head won’t stop shaking. Oh, god, why won’t he stop shaking his head? Why are his hands quivering? Are those tears in his eyes?

“He’s not an innocent, Nina. He’s never innocent! He’s a fucking vampire, for fuck’s sake!”

Wide, desperate eyes are moving from betrayer to betrayer, and the shaking just won’t fucking stop and George wishes it would because he can’t deal with choosing between his best friend and his girlfriend at the best of times, let alone when Mitchell is like this.

“Annie,” he gasps out, eyes boring into the ghost. “Annie, please. Please don’t let him stay.”

How she manages to stay so resolute under that gaze is beyond George’s comprehension. But she does, shaking her head slowly.

“Please, Annie. Please. How would you feel if we sheltered Owen under our roof?”

There was a gasp from Annie, but Nina was the first to speak.

“How dare you? How dare you compare what that bastard did to Annie to what you and Herrick did together? Owen killed Annie! He abused her!”

“What do you think Herrick did to me?” Mitchell was yelling now, trying and failing to move from a defensive position to an offensive one. His tone was too broken, too harsh. “Jesus, Nina, I was twenty four when he killed me! I had a fucking family and friends back home that I never got to see again. I was meant to grow old and take over the farm and marry some lass, not end up like this!”

“And what about after that, huh?” George wish she’d just stop. Every word seemed to be a physical blow to Mitchell, each one beating him down just a little bit more. “What about all the things you seemed perfectly willing to do after that?”

“You... you don’t understand! You wouldn’t! I couldn’t... I didn’t always have a choice!”

“In what way did you ever not have a choice?” Nina’s words seem to taunt Mitchell, causing him to retreat into himself. “Did he force you to bite them? To kill them?” _Stop,_ George pleaded silently, watching as Mitchell bent. “Did he hold you down and force your -”

“He raped me, okay!”

Mitchell’s words echo in the house, cutting off all words, and George wishes Mitchell would take them back. He doesn’t want to know what happened, he doesn’t want to think of someone doing that to Mitchell, wild, fierce Mitchell who never bowed to anyone. Unbidden, the harsh words Mitchell had spat after Tully had left rose to George’s mind.

_She didn't have to tell me._

Nina was finally silent, staring at the vampire before her with a curious mix of pity and disgust as his shoulders heaved in silent sobs. Still, her resolve doesn’t crack.

“He stays.”

“Nina-” George begins, not entire sure where he was going to end that sentence, but knowing he couldn’t let her leave it like that. Mitchell, however, cuts him off.

“Fuck! No, I can’t... I...”

Before another word can be uttered, he spins and leaves, the door slamming loudly behind him. Annie slid down the wall, sitting there with her knees tucked under her chin. George decided it was time to step up.

“We can’t let Herrick stay here. Not after what Mitchell just said.”

“Oh my god, George, do you still believe every word that comes out of his mouth?”

“Why would he lie about something like that?” George retorted, thinking to himself _were we watching the same man?_

“Who knows why he does anything? He’s a fucking vampire, George.”

A million and one responses flicker through his head, but he bites all of them down and simply says “I’m going to go find him.”

He doesn’t miss Nina’s exaggerated sigh, but he doesn’t care. He stalks out of the building, looking for his friend, finding him, hunched up on the curb, staring at nothing as the traffic whizzes past.

“Mitchell,” George says softly. The vampire doesn’t respond. “Mitchell, you should come home.”

“I’d rather you killed me,” Mitchell whispered harshly. “I’d rather you killed me than make me go back.”

“Mitchell.”

“It’s not like you haven’t already! Fuck, George. I can’t... he can’t be here. I can’t face him. Just know he’s there, it’s like something’s chewing at my brain until all I can feel are his hands on me and-” he cuts off with a sob. “I can’t go back, George. Not with him there. Please, George, don't make me go back.”

George pulls him into an awkward side hug. “I’ll try talk Nina around. But just...come home Mitchell. Please.”

Mitchell moves out of range of George’s grasp, shaking his head. “It’s not home, George. Even without Herrick, it’s not home. And it’s all my fault.”

“Mitchell..."

“Don't, George. I just...I need to be alone for a bit. Please, just go back to Nina and Annie.”

George knew that he should follow his friend. Convince him to stay. But, to his eternal shame, he just nods and walks away. Leaves Mitchell to his own pain and sorrow.

The next time he sees him, he can’t look him in the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a bit darker than expected. I know I said that you don't have to have read What's Done in the Dark, but it's a great fic so you should all read it anyway
> 
> Shamelessly took the title of this piece from Boy & Bear. Hey, they're my favourites!
> 
> Also I know I've been neglecting "A Gifted Curse", but a combination of lack of time and also meeting Aidan Turner, Adam Brown and Jed Brophy this weekend has kinda fed a giant writer's block/awkwardness. So it might be a while. Sorry, guys


End file.
